


Rose Colored

by aubrey_writes



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubrey_writes/pseuds/aubrey_writes
Summary: a quiet moment





	Rose Colored

Dean and Cas are rotating in small circles in their kitchen.

There is not a single thought in their head besides the other person pressed up against them.

The lights are dim, and the world seems as if it is very, very still. On pause for the moment.

The noises inside of them are louder though, hearts thrumming, humming in time with one another.

Their souls are mingling together, pressing them even closer into each other’s arms.

There is no music playing, but their bodies move to the same rhythm anyway.

If they were to open their eyes, everything would be tinted in a soft color, even though nothing about the bunker has changed except for the fact that they are together.

They aren’t going open their eyes though. It will only ruin the moment that they have built for themselves. Completely still in the absolute craziness of their world. They don’t often get moments like this. When they do, it is important to hold onto them for as long as they could.

Cas’ hand is over Dean’s heart, head resting on his shoulder. Every point of contact is a reminder that he is there, real and solid. His dreams never felt as good as this does. It was never as real, always feeling like he was reaching through a sheet to get to him. 

This is present. Nothing stands between them.

Dean has his hand wrapped in the one Cas has pressed to his chest. The other is wrapped around Cas’ waist, keeping him pressed solidly to his body. His head is resting on top of the angel’s, a small smile pulling at his lips. There is nothing in the world except for Cas, who is undoubtedly here. Present and so very alive and every bit what Dean had ever dreamed. Even better.

They are in a world where roses are allowed to bloom.

The other one, the very real one, can wait for them.

This is their life to have, if only for a moment.

Their life tinted in pink.


End file.
